I'll always love you
by Conflicted Soul
Summary: It's funny how when you're one your death bed you can't help but think back over your life. Sasuke does that with his family sitting and listening. Yaoi, Sad, Flashback like story. One shot. AU. Slight GaaNaru but main SasNaru


**Warnings: **Yaoi, Character Death, Flashback story, written in kind of haste, maybe some grammar errors.

„talking"  
_**´Sasuke explaining while the flashback is´  
**_´_Thinking´_

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

Story begins

„ I really don't remember when it happened, but I'm glad it did. „ That's what the old man said on his death bed without anyone knowing what he meant. The family had been called in to say their farwells to one of the greatest man that ever lived.  
Uchiha Sasuke was respected everywhere in the world and loved by many. He however couldn't wait until he took his final breath. It had been sooo long since last time he saw _him. _

„ Uncle, what are you talking about? „ The son of Itachi asked. Thinking that maybe the old man was hallucinating or just finally gotten crazy in his final moments. His father and mother had passed away some time ago in a accident that shocked everybody since they were far too young. Sasuke had taken him in the minute he heard the news and looked after him as he were his own.

„ I never told you, did ? „ Sasuke smiled sadly and took his adoptive sons hand. „ I never told you about the great man you were named after now did I Naruto?"

Uchiha Naruto only shook his head, He knew that he'd been named after someone that was important in his families life. But everytime he'd ask he always got the same answer _You'll know when Sasuke is ready. _He'd always get pissed about it and his mother had only laughed and his father just gave him the famous Uchiha ´hn´. So when Sasuke asked him to and his family to sit down and listen they all did without asking questions.

„ Itachi always told me that the first time he knew about it I was only 4 year old. He said that the moment he picked me up from kindergarden I'd been in a weird mood. He didn't know why at first but the next time he came to the kindergarden he saw why...

Flashback begins

Once again Itachi was asked to pick his brother up since his parents were oh so busy _´Like hell they are...just don't want to pick their child up´_ He respected his parents but he couldn't love them because of how they treated his dear younger brother. They always showed him attention but everytime Sasuke did something amazing they only scoffed and asked Itachi about his day and ignored the dissapointed child. For some reason they couldn't love Sasuke or be proud of him no matter what he did. So Itachi did his best to replace his parents.

When he walked into the kindergarden Itachi was shocked by a pair of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life. The young child that stared into his eyes was around Sasuke's age.

„Hi! I Nawuto! You big Sasuke?"

Something in Itachi clicked. This boy who obviously was somehow connected to his brother must be the reason why he'd been off yesterday. So being the big brother he was he must find out about this sunshine boy.

„No, I'm Itachi, his big brother. Do you know my little brother?" Naruto's eyes widened with happiness when he mentioned Sasuke. And Itachi smiled slightly, although if you's ask him he would deny it whole heartedly.

„Yes! But he say I his! So he and me gonna get married! Cuz daddy say mommy his." If it was possibly Naruto's face lightened up when he talked about getting married to Sasuke.

„I see. Now Naruto can you get Sasuke for me? I need to take him home now."

Naruto nodded and ran back inside where the kids were playin. After a while he dragged a pouting Sasuke with him to Itachi. They were arguing over something and from the looks of it Naruto was winning.

„-y friend and you can't bite him Sasuke!" Itachi raised an eyebrow when Sasuke just grunted and let the topic go since he's noticed his brother waiting for him.

„Bye dobe, see you tomorrow."

The two brother walked out while ignoring the not so happy blond after being called dobe. Itachi said nothing until they'd been walking for a while and finally asked his brother why he'd bitten someone.

„He was making Naruto laugh." came the bitter answer and Itachi was shocked to see how soon the Uchiha possessiveness began in his brother. But instead Itachi could see that this blonde ray of sunshine would affect their life greatly and even more so his brother than him.

_´I guess Sasuke finally has someone in his life to make it worth living.´ _

„_**Itachi always said that if it hadn't been for Naruto we would both die as sad, grumpy old men with nothing but money and lonliness." **_

Timelaps 5 years

„ _**I remember the day it all happend. The day I lost him for the first time." **_

The young boys had been playing all day at Sasuke's house and dinner was close when the phone in the Uchiha household rang. The boys being to busy having fun didn't notice until Sasuke felt like something awful was happening and looked behin him to see his brother with a grim look on his face.

„Aniki. What's wrong?" Hearing the sound in his friends voice Naruto looked at Itachi and waited for the answer.

„Naruto, I'm so sorry but there's been an accident..."

„ _**When Itachi told Naruto that his house had been robbed and both his parents were killed I saw in his eyes that he couldn't believe it. I tried to comfort him and make him feel better. But how could I? The love of my life had lost his family. The police came and picked Naruto up and I hugged him goodbye. 3 days after I got a phone call..." **_

„Sasuke, Naruto is on the ph-„ Itachi didn't get to finish before Sasuke took the phone.

„Are you okay? I miss you. When can I mee-„ Sasuke got cut off. And as the silence got longer Itachi saw his brother's face brake into sadness. After a while Sasuke said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He didn't move away from the phone until Itachi asked what was wrong.

„He's moving tonight. His grandfather is taking him away from me. I can't say goodbye."

„_**The next years are nothing but a bad memory. I'd lost my ray of sunshine. I got more distant and pushed all my friends away. I didn't hear from Naruto until the first day of High School. The day I got my life back."**_

It had been so long since Sasuke had seen his ray of sunshine. He longed for his smiles every day, every second and every minute. It wasn't like Sasuke didn't try to find Naruto, he's used the first couple of years to try to find were his best friend and went to. But every time it looked like he was close he was pushed a couple of steps back. It was really frustrating so eventually he gave up. After all what could a 9 year old boy do? His brother took over and last time they both knew Naruto was somewhere in Europe.

Sasuke had changed a lot in these years. He was more emo but had growed up to be a stunning man that everyone desired and admired, not that he'd pay them any attention since he only had eyes and mind for Naruto. His own fanclub didn't even get anything more than a grunt and a glare from him whenever they tried something.

When Sasuke had finished depressing over his lost friend he realized that he's missed the orientation at school so he was already late to class.

_´Great. This year starts wonderfully.´_

20 minutes later Sasuke was walking briskly through the school (since Sasuke did _not _run), after having gotten his schedule from the swooning secretary, he finally found his English class. He pulled the door open and got nervous when everyone looked at him in surprise.

„Sasuke. Glad you came. Take a seat everywhere-„Hatake Kakashi started but was cut of by a loud voice. Sasuke froze. _´It can't be. Can it? Oh please don't make it be a evil trick´ _When Sasuke turned towards the voice he saw Naruto grinning there. Uzumaki Naruto was sitting there grinning wildly and looked so fucking gorgeus. Over the years he'd matured, lost all his baby fat and his eyes had gotten even more beautiful. Which Sasuke didn't think was possibly. But one of the biggest change was that Naruto's scars had become darker and that made him look kind of foxy. Sasuke was so happy to see him. But after getting over the shock he was so very angry and so very hurt that he did the first thing that came to mind. He pounced.

_**´I'll never forget that moment and the shock in Naruto's face when I hit him that first time. But Naruto got angry at me for hitting him so he punched me back and before I knew we were fighting in the middle of class while everyone were sitting frozen in their seat until Kakashi finally decided to cut in and sent us to the principals office. And of course Itachi was called in.´**_

„What the hell ?! You bastard! Why did you do that? I thought you'd be happy to see me. But instead you attack me like I did something horrible.-„ Naruto was screaming at Sasuke while they were waiting for the principal to let them in. And he dared to say that he hadn't done anything to him? Sasuke was seething with anger and hurt by the time Tsunade finally called them in but decided not to talk to Naruto in case he'd say something he'd later regret.

While in the office Tsunade calmly listened to Naruto yelling about how Sasuke had all started it and that it wasn't even his fault and all kind of excuses.

„ Now Naruto shut up. Sasuke is what he says true? Did you start it?" She looked at Sasuke and waited for his answer while signaling for Naruto to keep his mouth shut.

„Yes." Sasuke had after all started it and he didn't regret it although he wished that the dope wouldn't be so mad about it since in his option he totally deserved it.

„Very well. This time you only get a warning and you are to wait for your guardians to get you home but come back tomorrow. But if this ever happens again you will not get away with it so easily." With those words Tsunade dismissed them and told them to go home.

Sasuke was slightly surprised with how easily they got away with fighting on the first day and by the look on Naruto's face he was too. They stood up and got out of the office. They walked together in silence to the front doors and waited. After 10 minutes of waiting in awkward silence Naruto obviously couldn't keep it like that any longer.

„Sasuke. I missed you a lot. I really did. But I really can't see why the fuck you had to punch me the moment you saw me?" Naruto was rubbing his neck awkwardly and trying hard not to loose his temper with the teme.

_**´It was then that I realized that I had to tell him everything. Well not everything because I wasn't ready to tell him that I loved him. I told him about how hurt I was that he left and that I tried so hard to get a hold of him but I couldn't. I also told him that I had asked Itachi to find him for me but even he couldn't do any better than finding out that Naruto was in Europe. And by the end of my pissed off speech where I let it show just how much Naruto had hurt me **_ _**Naruto was in tears.´**_

„I'm so sorry. Shit Sasuke I didn't know. I really thought that you didn't care this much about me. Jirayia just wanted to get a new life so we moved to Iceland to dissapear from the horror we went through in Japan. It wasn't a day that I didn't think about you and longe for my best friend." Naruto went on and on about how sorry he was and slowly Sasuke felt himself forgiving the blonde ray of sunshine that was crying in front of him. When Sasuke pulled Naruto in a hug to say that he was forgiven and that everything was going to be fine he was interrupted. First of all Itachi had finally come to pick his brother up but then Naruto was in someones elce embrace. A red head with green eyes and he was nearly as pale as Sasuke himself. Sasuke got a really bad vibe from the red head. Itachi on the other hand had a much better reaction than Sasuke to the arrival of Naruto and immediately started welcoming him home and asking where he'd been.

„You know we really missed you. Sasuke and I. It's been so dull at home since you left with your grandfather.." Sasuke didn't listen to his brother talking to Naruto but instead was found in a glaring match with the red head who had _yet_ to let go of _his_ sunshine. It took Naruto a while to realize what was wrong with the other two brooding guys and when he finally did he thought that they were pissed off at him since he'd forgotten to introduce them.

„Oh shit, sorry guys. Gaara this is Uchiha Sasuke my best friend when I used to live here before and his older brother Uchiha Itachi. And guys this is Sakabu Gaara, my boyfriend."

_**´I felt my world break again after only getting it fixed. Naruto had a boyfriend. My Naruto had a boyfriend that wasn't me. So for the second time in one day I found myself going to punch somebody. That is if Itachi hadn't stopped me and dragged me home.´**_

Timelaps 1 year

_**´Naruto and I were once again best friends and were together a lot. However, everytime Gaara came close to Naruto and I was near it was like fireworks. We fought, every single time whether it was with words or fists depended on our mood´**_

Since Sasuke and Naruto were best friends they were each others shoulder to lean on. So one night while Sasuke was studying for an important exam and Naruto came to him to talk he said yes. That night was the best night of Sasuke's life. The night Naruto and Gaara broke up. Sasuke felt like he could fly and he probably would have, if Naruto hadn't been so sad about it. Apperantly had Gaara broken up with him because he knew that Naruto liked someone else and so he couldn't pretend anymore. Naruto didn't know what Gaara was talking about and obviously thought that the red head was lying to him and that's why he was so sad about.

„Naruto. Did you love Gaara?" Sasuke asked him and really hoped that he would say no.

„Yes, of course I did. We were together for 3 years. How can I not love someone whom I've spent so much time with?" Naruto said and Sasuke could see that he meant every word of it. It really hurt to know that his ray of sunshine could love another person. But then...

„I mean are you _in_ love with Gaara? Do you think about him all the time? Do you see yourself with him growing old? Does your whole body get goosebumps everytime he touches you or smiles at you or even just looks at you? Can you tell him everything without fearing that he thinks it will be stupid or not respect your opinions? Is he the first person you think about when you get sad, happy, angry? Is Gaara you're everything?" Sasuke listed things off that he felt around Naruto and waited for Naruto to answer.

„No. He was. But lately it hasn't been him. Oh my god. I know who Gaara was talking about. It's you. I think that I'm in love with you!" Naruto looked shocked at first then extremely happy and finally scared as hell when he realized that he'd kind of confessed his love for his very best friend. Sasuke seeing Naruto going to pull away grabbed him to pull Naruto closer to his body. _´Finally.´_

„Hn. Dobe I'm in love with you, always have been and always will." With those words Sasuke pulled Naruto in their first kiss. It was the perfect first kiss. Not too long just a kiss to show the dobe how much he loved him and Naruto repaying with just as much love.

The night was spent holding each other, kissing each other and talking about everything. In beetween that they would watch some stupid chick flick that Naruto got to choose and Sasuke let him. But instead of them both watching the movies Sasuke watched Naruto and how he beautiful and amazing he was.

_**´Of course we, as every couple, had our fights and the fights were really bad since we were both too damn proudful to admit our mistakes. One time Naruto didn't speek to me for a whole week! And it wasn't my fault in the first place!´**_

They'd been together for 2 years now and they couldn't be happier with life. Nothing could come between them. Except the Uchiha possessiveness and Naruto's stubborness. It was graduation day when everything exploded between them two. Sasuke had graduated with honours and Naruto average, everyone they knew had graduated with them and the sun was shining. Sasuke was talking to his brother and only family since their parents had stopped talking to the younger Uchiha after they found out with whom he was in a relationship with. They were talking about what Sasuke wanted to do know that he'd graduated and which schools he'd applied for. In the middle of a discussion about the college in Suna that both Naruto and Sasuke wanted to go to Itachi's eyes widened and he grabbed Sasuke harsly.

„Aniki. Let go. What's wrong?" Sasuke asked and tried to look in his brother's direction. However, since Itachi was stronger than him it was proving kind of hard. But finally he managed to look around and saw the bastard _Gaara _ kiss _his_ boyfriend on the _mouth_. He vaguely heard Itachi tell him not to do anything rash but ignored it as the anger took over his mind.

_**´Unfortunately Gaara ended up in the hospital on his graduation day and Naruto got really mad at me for putting his friend in the hospital for something that was a mistake. It wasn't my fault that I didn't know that it was an accident and wouldn't have happened if somen hadn't accidentally pushed Gaara straight into Naruto's lips. But it was enough to make Naruto not want to talk to me for a week. And I refused to apologize so we both sat stubbornly in our rooms until Jirayia dragged Naruto to my house and Itachi dragged me from my room because they both had had enough of the brooding boys who were just acting stupid for a stupid reason. Of course there was some yelling but in the end everything got back to normal. And soon after we decided to buy a house together. Everything looked perfect´**_

Since Suna college wasn't that far away from Konoha they decided to buy a house in Konoha since everyone they cared about lived there. It was a simple 3 bedroom apartment with a nice garden close to the train station in Konoha and close to the places they worked at. All in all it was a perfect first house and they couldn't be happier. Everything was too perfect in Sasuke's mind but everytime he voiced his concerns to Naruto or Itachi they both said that he was just worrying too much and to stop it. No one could prepare them for what happened next.

_**´Naruto had been feeling sick for a while and the doctors couldn't find what was wrong with him so they said it was just a normal cold. I knew it wasn't since normal cold isn't for 2 months. But no matter how much I argued they still said that there was nothing that pointed at it being anything worse than cold. After almost 2 months of being sick Naruto finally got better.´**_

Timelaps 2 years

It was their 4th anniversary and Sasuke had planned the perfect date. Tonight was the day he was going to propose to the love of his life. He couldn't help but think about all the things they'd gone through. Sasuke's parents had died last year and Naruto had been his rock. Even though the communication between Sasuke and his parents he'd deep down loved them and couldn't imagine them going so soon in a car crash. They just graduated college both with honors and this graduation there was no incident with someone going to the hospital just a happy day. Sasuke had been learning again to be a social person all thanks to Naruto and he owed his life to the blonde dobe. Naruto was trying to get Sasuke into doing charity work with him but Sasuke wasn't sure if that's what he wanted to work with. The only problem was that Naruto still got sick for a couple of months at a time and the doctors always said that it was a bad cold. One time it was so bad he'd been put in a hospital for 2 weeks since his fever got too high, those were the worst days Sasuke had ever lived through.

But now Naruto hadn't gotten sick for 6 months so he was fine. Everything was fine now and Sasuke just wanted to start the next part of their life together. If only he could get off at work before 6 p.m. It was now 5 p.m. and it didn't look like he was going home soon. The phone on his desk rang and Sasuke picked it up and answered.

"Sasuke you need to go to Konoha hospital. It's Naruto. They're saying his heart stopped and he's now in surgery."

Sasuke worlds froze and he dropped the phone. He had a hard time accepting what his brother was telling him. Naruto's heart stopped and he's now in surgery?

_**´I rushed to the hospital not paying any attention to my boss who was telling me to stay and finish the work I had. All that mattered was getting to Naruto. I don't remember how I got there but next thing I remember was yelling at some poor nurse demanding answers. It was after 5 minutes of yelling and terrorizing everyone that Itachi found me. He took me to the waiting room and waited with me. Jirayia came later and stayed with us and many of our friends including Itachi's wife, your mother. After 5 hours of waiting a doctor called for the family of Uzumaki Naruto. When I looked up and saw his face I immediately knew that the surgery was a failure. I had lost him. And this time there was no chance to get him back. I saw the doctor saying what happened and apologizing and everything like that but it didn't register. I didn't care about anything but seeing my dobe. Itachi who still had some sense in him asked if we could see him. The doctor agreed to let four people in. So I, Itachi, Jirayia and Kiba who was Naruto's best friend all went in. He looked so peaceful there and so beautiful. I went to him and tried to shake him awake. Since I was shocked and in denial I tried as hard as I could to wake him up. It wasn't possible for him to die like that. I screamed and yelled and cried and did everything I could think of to wake him. It wasn't until my brother dragged me away from him that I broke down. My love was dead. My sunshine was forever gone.´**_

Present time

Sasuke had his eyes closed and tears were slowly leaking down. But every other person in the room was crying. No one had heard the story before and it pained them to know that the strong Sasuke they knew had gone through so much.

"I'm so sorry uncle. I can't imagine the pain you must have been in and yet you came out of it so strong. So he's the reason behind the Sunshine hospital. And then he's the person that the big picture is of." Uchiha Naruto was crying even though it was against the Uchiha law. He'd known that the name of the hospital that his uncle owned and he worked at. However, as with his name every time he asked about it he'd been told that Sasuke would tell him when he was ready.

"It's okay. I decided to build the hospital for the reason that the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Naruto. It's still not known what was wrong with him and I swore that no one would ever have to go through the same pain as I did. That's why it is forbidden to say that it's just a bad cold if it isn't 110 percent sure that it is a bad cold. I still love him and miss him every day. I will always love him like I will always love that hospital. I was happy when I knew that your parents wanted to name you after Naruto because Naruto was the greatest person that ever lived on this earth and ever will. I can't wait to meet him again. It's been over 50 years since I last held him in my arms."

The room went silent. They all thought about their loved ones and how lucky they were. Suddenly the heart monitor started beeping. Shortly after Sasuke gave his final breath. He was going to see his sunshine again.

Story ends

Thank you so much for reading. Hope you like it. The storyline jsut wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it.

Love  
Conflicted Soul


End file.
